Bella Italia
by Smirke
Summary: Ginny gets a job at a new Italian Restaurant. What happens when a certain blonde Slytherin and his friends happen to own it? Will love ensue? [PostHogwarts] DMGW Please Read & Review!DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bella Italia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so yeah.**

**A/N: For those who've read the story before,this is the revised/edited chapter 1. **

**and for those who haven't, I hope you'll like it!**

**BTW, THANKS TO HYSEION, MY WONDERFUL BETA!**

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley, age twenty, a fresh graduate, and not to mention, top of her class from the Magical Culinary Institute, was currently slouching on the couch in the Burrow. Her hair was messed up and she was surrounded by newspapers, the classified ads to be specific.

"ARGGH!" A loud crash was heard from the kitchen as Ginny screamed.

"Sweet Merlin! What's wrong dear? You just made me drop some plates," Molly Weasley's concerned voice called from the kitchen.

"Sorry mum! It's just that none of these bloody job listings interest me!" Ginny replied, throwing another newspaper at the trash bin.

"And I've been searching for hours now!" she picked up another newspaper and continued to search.

"Well, keep looking dear, I'm sure you'll find one soon,"

_Around 30 minutes later…_

"Ginny dear, don't you think you should rest for a while?" Molly asked.

"No mum, I really need a job right now. Just give me a little more time and I'll find one soon."

"Well, do you need something to eat or dr--?" She was cut off by Ginny screaming loudly.

"YES! I've got it mum! I've got it!" Ginny said, running towards her mum holding a piece of newspaper in her hands.

_**W A N T E D**_

_**Bella Italia is in need of a new Chef**_

_**Requirements:**_

_**Male or Female**_

_**Ages 20-30**_

_**Must know how to cook Italian food**_

_**If interested, interviews will be held at 934 Diagon Alley, 10am on Wednesday.**_

"It's perfect for me, mum! I know how to cook Italian food too!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, it is dear. I'm glad you finally found a job after looking for hours," Molly replied, while she continued to cook.

"I know, I just hope I'll be hired. Most jobs require experience and I just got out of school," she sighed.

"Oh, don't be pessimistic. Stop worrying about that dear, your good when it comes to cooking. You're my daughter after all," Molly said, winking. "By the way, dinner's almost ready,"

After they ate dinner, Ginny went to her room and soon she slept thinking about her interview on Wednesday.

* * *

Finally, Wednesday came.

Ginny woke up, stretched, and yawned as she remembered that today was Wednesday, which meant her job interview. _Oh shit. _She checked her clock. It read 9:04 am. _Ah, I've got enough time to prepare. _

She got out of her bed and headed towards her wardrobe. Once she was satisfied with her outfit, she headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Some 20 minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom wrapped around in her towel. She dried her hair with a spell, quickly got dressed, and put some makeup on. Once she was done, she checked herself in the mirror and was contented with what she saw. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning mum!" Ginny said as she sat in a chair.

"Morning dear, are you excited about your interview?" Molly asked as she gave Ginny her breakfast. It consisted of toast, bacon and eggs.

"More nervous actually," she replied taking a bite of her toast.

"Well, we've talked about this last time. Just try to be calm and think positive."

"Yes, mum."

She quickly finished her breakfast and checked herself in the mirror one last time.

"Well its 9:40 now, I better be off. Bye mum!" She kissed her mum goodbye, went to the fireplace, got some floo powder and said, "Diagon Alley"

* * *

Once Ginny got out of the fireplace, she got her wand out and muttered "_Scourgify"_ and she was clean once again.

She decided that she would walk around Diagon Alley before going to the restaurant.

_After quite a while…_

She checked her muggle wrist watch, a gift from Hermione a few years back, and saw that it was already 9:53. "Damn, I've got 7 minutes to get there." She hurried towards the place and she finally arrived.

In front of her was a magnificently decorated building. She stared at it for a while before she went inside.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like it!

**_REVIEW_**!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two. Hope you guys will like it )

* * *

Ginny went inside the restaurant and as she expected, the inside was better than the outside. As she continued to observe the place, her eyes widened in shock. She was face to face with the one and only pug-faced Pansy Parkinson, except she wasn't exactly pug-faced anymore. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the littlest weasel," Pansy drawled.

"Parkinson" she said as she eyed her with disgust. "What are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know Weaselette, I own the place. Well I'm one of the owners anyway. What are _you_ doing here?"

Ginny's eyes widened in horror as she realized that she was applying for a job with a Slytherin or even likely, _Slytherins_.

_Oh Merlin, of all people in the wizarding world, why her? _

_Well, Ginny, at least it isn't Malfoy you're applying for, _she thought reasonably.

_You're right._

"Weasley, did you hear me?" Pansy asked as Ginny snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was... er... distracted," she replied sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment.

"I said, 'what are you doing here?'" Pansy snapped, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, I'm here to apply for the chef job actually," Ginny replied.

"Really?" Ginny nodded.

"Well, you will have to wait in line like the rest of the applicants," she pointed behind her and saw five people sitting in a row of chairs next to what must be her office.

"Oh, and fill out this application form" Pansy said as she gave Ginny the form and left for her office to start the interviews. She sat and quickly filled out the form.

* * *

An hour and a half or so has passed since she arrived at the restaurant. Ginny was incredibly bored as she waited for her turn and was starting to get hungry since it was almost lunch time. 

"NEXT!"

_One more and it's my turn._

About 20 minutes later.

The door opened as the previous applicant went out.

"NEXT!"

"_Okay Ginevra, just stay calm. Breathe in, breathe out," _she thought to herself as she stood up and stepped inside Pansy's office.

As she went in, she surveyed the room and wasn't surprised to find that it was large for an office. It was painted white and much to her surprise, red. Her office was furnished with no doubt, expensive furniture as well as her other things.

Pansy sat in the middle of the room, in front of her was her desk, and she was smirking at her.

Ginny walked towards the chairs Pansy had for her visitors and sat facing Pansy. Pansy observed her with her clear blue eyes. Ginny squirmed nervously under her gaze as she diverted her eyes to whatever was behind Pansy.

"Give me your application form," Pansy said, breaking the silence.

Ginny gave her the form and sat still watching Pansy read over the form.

Pansy still had her dark brown hair and clear blue eyes. She was as tall as Ginny, standing at 5'8. "_Well, she definitely looks more mature and pretty without her pug nose", _she thought._ "Wonder how much Daddy paid." _She laughed in her mind as she mused herself.

"Well, to be honest," Pansy suddenly said. Ginny braced herself, "you've got a pretty good profile here, being top of your class in culinary school, Head Girl and all, but you don't seem to have any experience."

"Yeah, I know I don't have experience, but I can work really hard and I'm very passionate about cooking," Ginny pretty much begged Pansy to accept her.

"Hmm, I'll notify you by owl if you've been accepted or not. Three positions are available. Since you've got a good profile, you may have a good chance at getting the job," at this Ginny grinned.

"Thank you very much! I really need a job right now. Thanks again!" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well you can go now. Good day Weasley," Pansy gave a curt nod as Ginny stood and left the room grinning like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

Ginny woke up for the next few days expecting to see an owl perched on her window sill, but to her disappointment none came. 

"_I guess I wasn't that qualified for the job,"_ she thought sadly as she got up, showered, dressed, and went down to breakfast.

"Morning, Mum, Dad," she muttered, as she sat in a chair. Only Ginny, Molly, and Arthur lived in the Burrow now. The boys had their own houses or apartments.

Bill married Fleur and they had triplets, two boys and one girl who were Byron, Brian and Monique. Everyone was amazed that Fleur was still slim and beautiful as ever after she gave birth to them.

Charlie married a girl he met in Romania while taming dragons and had one kid, Jade.

Percy, well he talked to the family every now and then.

Fred and George, well Fred married Angelina Johnson and had one child, Jake. George married Alicia Spinnet and had girl twins, Georgina and Alexis. And they have just opened their fifth branch of their ever popular joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in France.

Ron, however, was still single. He shared a flat in Hogsmeade with Harry.

"Morning, Ginny, why do you look so upset?" Arthur asked and Ginny groaned.

"She's upset because she hasn't received an owl notifying her if she's been accepted at the restaurant or not" Mrs. Weasley replied putting food into Ginny's plate.

"Well, you know what they say, "_Patience is a virtue" _" Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"I've been waiting for four days Dad; shouldn't they have notified me by now?"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll come anytime soon, dear. Just be patient," Mr. Weasley told Ginny.

And as if on cue, a rather superior looking eagle owl flew into the Burrow landing on the breakfast table. Its leg stretched towards Ginny. Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the letter on the owl's leg with _Ginevra Weasley_ written on it.

Ginny took the letter off the owl's leg and the owl flew off. Her hands were shaking nervously as she held the letter.

"Well, there you go dear, open it," Mrs. Weasley told her.

End of Chapter 2.

* * *

Don't forget to **_REVIEW_**! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny opened the letter with shaking hands.

_Miss Ginevra Weasley,_

_You have been hired as one of our new chefs here at Bella Italia. Your schedule is as follows:_

_Monday – Friday: 10 am – 6 pm_

_Saturday and Sunday: 9:30 am – 8 pm_

_I hope you will find this schedule satisfactory. You start working tomorrow._

_Pansy Parkinson_

She sat stunned. Arthur and Molly looked at her worriedly.

"OH MY GOD! I'VE BEEN HIRED!" Ginny suddenly burst out.

They sighed in relief.

"Congratulations Gin!" her dad said.

"Well, I told you not to worry too much, I knew they'd hire you anyway," her mum said knowingly.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to Diagon Alley with Luna to celebrate!"

An hour later, Ginny flooed to Luna's place and found her asleep. She shook her until she woke up and told her the good news.

"I'm so happy for you, Gin!" Luna exclaimed as they both jumped up and down in excitement, "but why did you have to wake me up so early? You should know that the Kaultiez will appear and annoy you if you wake up very early in the morning."

"Uh right..." Ginny replied, not exactly knowing what else to say to Luna's statement. "Anyway, I can't wait to start tomorrow, which is why I came here to tell you that we are going to Diagon Alley to celebrate." Ginny stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Well that could only mean one thing," they looked at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"SHOPPING!" they both screamed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ginny asked, "Get changed!"

Luna quickly took a shower, and changed. Soon after, they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they got there, it was 10 a.m. and Diagon Alley was already packed with witches and wizards.

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and grinned. They headed towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasion, their first stop.

As soon as they arrived at the store, they hit the racks, chose the ones they liked, and headed towards the fitting room.

About an hour later they were finally finished. Ginny got five new robes while Luna got four. They paid for them and left the store.

"So, where next?" Luna asked.

"How about we eat lunch early so we'll have more time this afternoon?"

"Sounds like a good idea, where then?"

"The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Okay."

They went to the Leaky Cauldron ordered their food and waited.

"So I take it you're really excited about your new job then, huh?"

"Of course! I love cooking very much," Ginny replied.

"Who owns the place?"

"Would you believe if I told you its Pansy Parkinson?"

Luna's already big eyes grew even bigger.

"Is it that much of a shock that I own the place? Weasley? Lovegood?" a voice drawled from behind them. Ginny and Luna turned to look at Pansy Parkinson in the flesh with none other than Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy with her.

They blushed in embarrassment as the Slytherins smirked.

"Well, I just never thought that you would be the cooking type, that's all." Ginny replied nervously.

"You're right, I'm not. But there's no harm in venturing to other kinds of businesses, now is there?"

"Uh, right," they said, not really sure on what to say anymore.

"Well, we need to get going, don't we Blaise, Pans? More stuff to do at the restaurant." Draco spoke.

"Yes, well goodbye, Weasley, Lovegood." Pansy said.

Ginny and Luna muttered "bye," as they watched them leave with their cloaks billowing behind them.

"Well, that was definitely unexpected." Luna said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah," was all Ginny could say.

"You're working for the three of them too."

"Uh huh."

"And did you notice Zabini and Malfoy just now?" Luna said dreamily, "They've definitely gotten cuter," she sighed.

"Eww! Luna! I just can't believe I'm going to work with them. Especially Malfoy! Ugh!"

"Well at least he's good looking," Ginny shook her head.

"What? It's true. I'm sure you agree," Ginny just rolled her eyes at her.

_Well he is good looking, especially with those bluish-grey eyes that you could just fall into and that blon..._

_What the heck am I thinking! Bad thoughts Weasley! Bad thoughts! _

She shook her head to clear her mind as the food finally arrived and they ate quickly.

* * *

"You hired a Weasley for a chef at the restaurant!" 

"Relax Draco, I'm sure Pansy's got a good explanation for that," Blaise said.

"Oh pish posh, she's quite a good cook if you didn't know, which is why I hired her in the first place," Pansy answered.

"But she's a WEASLEY for crying out loud!"

"We're out of Hogwarts Draco, so just let it be."

Draco grunted in response as the three of them headed towards the restaurant.

* * *

Ginny and Luna left the Leaky Cauldron and headed towards Soleil's Souliers, a shoe store. 

They picked out and tried on lots of shoes until they finally picked the ones they liked. They paid for them and by the time they left the store, it was 2pm.

"So where now?" Ginny asked Luna.

"I'm tired from trying on all those shoes; want to go to the spa?"

"Sure, I could use a massage,"

Two hours later, they said their good byes, shrank their packages, and went back to their respective houses.

"I'm home! Mum? Dad?" Ginny called as she arrived at the Burrow.

"In the kitchen dear!" her mum said. Ginny went to the kitchen to find not only her mum and dad, but also Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? What's up?"

"Hey Ginny," they chorused.

"Oh well, nothing much," Hermione replied. "What about you? I heard you got a new job"

"I did, I am now a chef at an Italian restaurant," Ginny stated proudly.

"That's great Gin! You were always a great cook!"

"That's my sister!"

"Congrats Gin!"

"Thanks guys!"

"Dinner's ready!" Molly announced.

"Finally!" Ron said. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

After they ate, Ginny said her goodnights to everyone and went to her room. Once there, she enlarged her packages and hung them in her wardrobe.

She quickly took a bath and got into her pajamas. She spent the night peacefully dreaming about her first day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and to my beta, Hyseion!

Here's chapter 4...

* * *

Ginny woke up the next day and got ready for her new job. She quickly showered and dressed.

She went down to breakfast and saw her mum and her twin brothers, Fred and George, eating at the table.

"Morning, everyone!" she said when she entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Ginny!" Fred and George exclaimed as they saw their only sister.

"Morning, dear," Molly said as she gave Ginny her breakfast.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Ginny asked the twins as she sat down across them.

"We're good," they replied in unison.

"And how's the shop?"

"Glad you asked! We have three new products we're launching this weekend!" George exclaimed, at this Molly rolled her eyes.

"Ah, I don't think we need to know about these new products," Molly said.

"Righty, Mum! So, Gin, how are you?" Fred asked.

"Oh you know, I'm good, and I've got a new job!"

"Really? Where?" this time, George asked.

"Bella Italia, I'm sure you've heard of it?"

"Of course we've heard of it, we live in Diagon Alley!"

"It's the new posh restaurant and rumor is that Slytherins own it!"

"Yep, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy," Ginny said dryly.

"Malfoy? Now that's just weird..."

"Yup! Well anyway, I'm off. Don't want to be late on my first day, you know."

"We'll take you there. We're done here anyway," George said.

"Goodbye, Mum!" Ginny said as she kissed her mum goodbye.

"Bye, Mum!" the twins said as they flooed to Diagon Alley.

* * *

They arrived in Diagon Alley and walked all the way to the restaurant. They did some catching up, but soon they arrived at the restaurant. 

"Well, it was nice catching up with you guys!" Ginny said.

"Likewise Gin-bug! Well, we'll see you around Gin," they left and headed for their shop.

Ginny went in the restaurant and found Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini with five people lined up who she assumed were waiters and waitresses. She also saw two people dressed in chef uniforms beside them.

"Miss Weasley, glad you've finally arrived! Just in time for a briefing of what will happen tonight,"

"_Tonight? What's happening tonight?"_ she thought as she fell in line with the other employees.

As if reading her thoughts, Blaise stepped forward and announced, "Tonight is the Grand Opening of Bella Italia," he paused for effect and then continued.

"Now, I will expect all of you to be well-behaved. Most of our guests are upper-class citizens and will not expect anything less. You three chefs will make the restaurants specialties and desserts. Make sure that they not only look good, but they taste good as well.

"If anyone messes up tonight... well… let's just say that you'll be... gone," at this he smirked at them, especially at Ginny. They all gulped.

"First off we'll need to know who we're working with so introduce yourselves please."

"I'm Kayla Jones and I work as a waitress here." A girl with average height, dirty blonde hair, and green eyes stepped forward.

"I'm Tyler McKinzy and I'm a waiter here," said a tall brown haired guy with blue eyes.

"I'm Caleb Grant and I'm a waiter here as well," said a blonde haired guy with blue-green eyes.

"I'm Amber Clarke, and I am a waitress here as well," supplied a quite tall girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Heather Smith and I'm a waitress here," said another girl with average height with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I am Martin McArty and I'm one of the chefs," a brown haired, brown eyed man stepped forward.

"I am Ashlyn Williams and I'm one of the chefs here as well," said a girl with light brown hair and green-grey eyes

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and I'm one of the chefs as well."

"Alright, now the three chefs will follow me, while the waiters and waitresses set up the tables and help Pansy decorate the place," Blaise said as he motioned Ginny, Martin and Ashlyn to follow him to the kitchen.

The kitchen was fully equipped with all stainless steel cooking equipment. Ginny was quite awestruck as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Now, you will find all the things you'll need here and I hope that you will get along as that is quite important when you are working together," Blaise said.

"As I said earlier, I will expect the food tonight to be exquisite. You'll need to start now. You have a lot of food to prepare for tonight's guests. Good day." Blaise left and the three of them were left to work.

"Well, we better start," Martin announced.

The day went through like a blur. Soon it was time for the opening. All of the employees and Pansy as well were exhausted from preparing and decorating the restaurant.

"Whew, thank Merlin we're finally done," Ashlyn said.

"Yep, let's all get changed," Ginny said as she headed to the employees changing room. Ashlyn and Martin nodded in agreement and followed Ginny to the changing room.

Minutes later, they were changed into clean uniforms and headed out to the main part of the restaurant.

They were greeted with sparks of different colors flying around the place. They saw Pansy ordering last minute changes. Pansy saw them and motioned them to come over to her.

"So, is the food done?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," they replied.

"Good, good, well people will start arriving soon. Oh, there are Blaise and Draco," Pansy said as she spotted them and bid them goodbye. She quickly headed towards her business partners.

"Well done with the decorating Pansy," Blaise said grinning.

"Why thank you. Where have you guys been all day anyway? You could have helped here and I wouldn't be so exhausted right now," Pansy replied, slightly glaring at both of them.

"Well you know, how busy I am," Draco said with his usual smirk.

"Right. Well anyway, I see people starting to arrive. I better clean up and get changed. I'll be back in 30 minutes. You guys can handle everything here, right?" she said as she eyed them.

"Of course," they both replied.

"Good," Pansy apparated to her mansion and the two men were left to themselves.

"Well, let's go chat with the guests, shall we?"

They headed towards the guests who had just arrived.

Soon, Pansy returned and the place was already packed with family and friends. Pansy spotted Draco and headed towards him.

"I think its time we start," she told him. Draco nodded and grabbed his wand and muttered, "_Sonorus_" to his throat.

"Welcome to the grand opening of Bella Italia. We would like to thank you all for being here tonight," everyone applauded at this and as the applause died he continued,

"We, that is, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and I, decided to open this restaurant in an attempt to venture into to other kinds of businesses, and well here you are. I do hope that you will enjoy this evening. The food will be served in a moment."

The guests applauded as Draco muttered "_Quietus_" and his voice went back to normal.

Martin, Ashlyn and Ginny were all nervously awaiting their fate back in the kitchen as Kayla, Heather, Tyler, Caleb and Amber all got trays of food and began to serve the guests.

"Quite pacing Martin, you're making me more nervous," Ashlyn said.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Ginny had nervous butterflies in her stomach as well.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy were also quite nervous as they sat and watched the guests eating the food. They sighed in relief as all of the guests nodded their heads, when they found the food delicious.

Soon, dessert followed and some entertainment was done and now it was time for the people to go.

"We thank you all again for coming to the grand opening of Bella Italia. I hope you all had a good time this evening," Pansy said, with that the people started to leave and soon only the three of them and their employees were left.

"I'm exhausted," Pansy sighed.

"Well, we still need to clean up. Thank Merlin we can do magic!" Draco exclaimed.

After everyone grabbed their wands and did some quick cleaning spells around the restaurant, the place was once again spotless.

"Well everyone, good job tonight! Especially the chefs! We were happy to see that everyone liked the food!" Blaise congratulated them. They all grinned.

"Well, good night and don't forget to be here tomorrow," Pansy reminded them.

They said their good nights, stepped out into the alley, and each apparated away.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Very special thanks to my Beta, Hyseion!**

**Text in _italics_ are Ginny's thoughts..**

**Here's the revised chapter 5... **

* * *

Two months and three weeks has passed since Ginny started working at Bella Italia. And during those weeks, quite a few things have changed.

One thing is Ginny moved out of the Burrow, much to Molly and Arthur's dismay, and moved in with her fellow co-worker, Ashlyn.

Another thing is that Pansy, Blaise and Ginny are actually getting along since both of them have been nothing but nice to Ginny. Ginny was, of course, surprised at first to see that they've changed from cold hearted Slytherins into rather civil people.

Today is a Friday and Pansy was out of town to visit some of her friends from France. Blaise filled in for her as he usually did when Pansy was out.

"Alright everyone! I've only come to check if everyone's here. I have to leave right now to attend to some business. Draco will be arriving soon."

_What! The ferret?_

"Well, speak of the devil. Here he is," Blaise said.

_Speak of the devil is right. The greatest-git-in-the-wizarding-world just apparated. And to think I thought this day was going to be great._

"Well, good day to you all." He gave a curt nod to Draco and us before he disapparated.

"What are you staring at Weasley? I would be careful if I were you. If those eyes get any smaller, they might stay that way," drawled the one and only.

Ginny was too busy silently cursing him that she hadn't noticed that she was staring or more like glaring at him. So, if she was going to be accused of staring she might as well take her time to really look at him.

_He has really matured over the years. He still has the trademark Malfoy traits of platinum blonde hair and ice-cold grey eyes, but he's really filled out. He was tall during our Hogwarts years but now he seems about half a foot taller. _

_And his body… _

_Well let's just say that all those Quidditch practices finally paid off. Over all he's quite good looking. _

…

_Okay, I admit not quite good looking but really, REALLY, really good look--_

"I know I'm gorgeous Weasley, but you don't have to stare at me all day," he said with that annoying smirk.

_Yet his attitude has not changed a bit._

"What makes you think that you're 'gorgeous'?"

_That was a lie of course__. But hey,I had to come up with a come back and I will never admit to Malfoy that he was hot, it'll only make his enormous ego bigger. If that's even possible._

"Deny it all you want. Every woman in the England thinks that I am hot. Even _Witch Weekly_ agrees. Why do you think they gave me the Hottest Wizard of the Year award?"

_It's possible._

"Maybe because you paid them?"

"Eh, whatever you want to think Weasley, but you know I'm hot."

"Whatever," Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Great comeback, Weasley. Maybe it's a good idea we keep you in the kitchens away from the customers," Draco taunted.

_Stupid, freaking, conceited, ferret faced, albino, bastard. And to think that this is who I have to survive the whole freaking day. Great._

Soon it was time to open the restaurant and Ginny left for the kitchen to work.

* * *

The day was torture for Ginny especially since Draco was as his usual self and was picking on her. Soon, it was time for everyone to go home.

"Bye, everyone!" Ginny said to her fellow workers.

"Let's go Gin," Ashlyn said.

Ginny and Ashlyn had become as close as best friends since they started working together. Ashlyn was pretty nice once you get to know her, but she can be a real bitch if you piss her off. She also went to Hogwarts, a year below Ginny and was in Ravenclaw.

They always walk back to their flat, which is a few blocks from the commercial area of Diagon Alley. Occasionally they drop by Florean Fortescue's for a scoop or two of ice cream.

"Weasley, come here for a second," Draco told her.

"You go ahead, Ash," Ginny told Ashlyn.

"Alright, see you."

_What could he possibly want now?_

Ginny walked towards his office to find him waiting impatiently.

"Um, yes?"

"I need you to do the inventory and see if we still have enough ingredients to last until the end of the month."

"But sir, Miss Pansy usually does the inventory."

"Well, Miss Pansy isn't here now is she?"

"No, _sir_"

"Now go do the inventory."

"Yes, _sir_."

_Oh, great. Of all employees, why does did he choose me? _

_Wait! I know why! He just wants to torture me some more. Freaking git._

_30 minutes later…_

"I'm finished with the inventory, sir."

Ginny gave him the list and their hands brushed against each other. Suddenly, Ginny felt a spark bolted from her hand when they made contact. _He must've felt it too._ Ginny and Draco were staring into each other's eyes, shocked.

"Uh, Malfoy? May I go now?" Ginny regained her senses and broke the silence.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, you can go now. Oh, and that's _sir_ to you."

"Right _sir_. Goodnight."

_Ah! Finally I'm out! Thank Merlin it's Friday. Time to go home, pop some popcorn, and watch a muggle movie with Ashlyn._

Because of her father's fascination for muggle things, Ginny loved them as well. She thought they were very useful and entertaining. She even bought her own television for their flat and since Ashlyn was a half-blood, she's been exposed to muggle things as well.

Hmm. I need ice cream right now, better head to Florean's before going to the flat.

"A scoop of chocolate banana with mint bits, please."

"That's 16 sickles, please."

"Thanks, Florean!"

_Mmmmm! Delicious, what's better than ice cold ice cream on a hot night?_

Soon, she arrived and was greeted by Ashlyn.

"About time you got here, what took you so long?" she asked.

"Malfoy made me do the inventory! Me! It's just another reason to torture me…"

Ashlyn looked skeptical but brushed it off. "Why don't you go change before we watch the movie?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back"

_After the movie…_

_Sniff Sigh, this movie is so sad... But Ryan Gosling is so cute!_

Ginny dried her tears and looked to her right to find Ash sleeping.

_She must've slept during the movie again. _

Ginny turned the TV off and got Ashlyn's blanket and covered Ashlyn with it.

_Well, I better hit the sack. My roommate is snoring. Hehe, I should tease her about that._

Ginny went to her bedroom, got on her bed, and drifted off to dreamland.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The movie was The Notebook of course ;) **

**Hope you liked that... don't forget to click the button right over there.**

**l**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **I would like to thank all my reviewers, Thanks for reading and reviewing. And of course, my beta, Hyseion.**

**And here's chapter 6…**

* * *

Ginny and Ashlyn were in the middle of breakfast when Ginny suddenly remembered last Friday night.

"I DO NOT SNORE! Quit teasing me already, Gin! You know how I get when I'm pissed. You don't want me pissed now, do you?"

"ooOOh! I'm so scared!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Not funny, Ginevra..."

"Alright, alright!"

"Right... I'm going to go change now"

Ginny gave up. She remembered the last time Ashlyn got pissed at her and it wasn't pretty.

Today is Monday but Ginny got the day off along with Ashlyn. Both of them are going to the Burrow to visit Ginny's parents. Ashlyn has gotten pretty close to the Weasleys ever since they've been roommates.

Hmm... I'm still hungry, wonder what's in the refrigerator... let's see, leftovers, cereal, and an apple. Wow. No to leftovers... since when did we bring that home anyway? Eh, just ate cereal... well I guess I'll be eating the apple. Joy. I need to go grocery shopping…

_Minutes later..._

"Hurry up already! What's taking you so long to dress?"

Ginny finished eating the apple fifteen minutes ago and has been waiting for Ashlyn to come out of her room for thirty minutes. Her patience is running out.

"Almost done, Gin! Just one more thing…"

_Right… _

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!"

Ashlyn finally came out and was dressed to kill.

_Okay, now why is she dressed like she's trying to impress somebody? _

"Ash, you do know that we're just visiting my mum and dad. Why are you dressed like you're meeting some guy or something?"

"Uh, well, umm…. Why not?"

"Right, well, let's go. To the fireplace! You go first."

"The Burrow!"

* * *

Arthur was reading the Daily Prophet when suddenly the fireplace burst into green flames. 

"Hello, Ginny, Ashlyn! You startled me there. Anyway, it's been a long time since I've seen you two!" Arthur said to Ginny and Ashlyn as they stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hey, Mr. Weasley. How are you?" Ashlyn asked.

"Hey Dad. Where's Mum?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Oh, She's in the kitchen, dear."

"Hello, Mum!" Ginny called as she made her way to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from her cooking, "Oh, Ginny! Ashlyn! How are you?"

"We're fine, Mrs. Weasley," Ashlyn replied.

"Well, you don't look fine to me, have you two been eating right?"

Here we go with the you-need-to-eat-more-food speech again...

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes, Mum"

"You look too skinny, Ginny. Here, I've made some shepherd pie."

Ginny looked at the pie in front of her and suddenly lost her appetite. Ginny never really favored shepherd pie, but Ashlyn on the other hand, had already eaten half of her piece.

And to think we just ate breakfast...

"Ginny, dear, you haven't touched your pie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mum, I'm just not hungry. I ate before I came."

"Yeah, if you consider cereal and an apple enough to make you full..." Ashlyn said.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ashlyn, "Traitor." Ashlyn just grinned and went back to her pie.

It's amazing though that no matter how much she eats; she never seems to gain weight...

Ginny looked at her mum and saw that she was making more food, then it hit her that her brothers were probably coming over as well.

"Mum, is anyone else coming here?" she asked.

"Yes dear, Fred and George with their wives and kids and Harry, Ron and Hermione as well, it's been a long time since they've come to visit."

Ginny noticed that when Molly mentioned Ron, Ash suddenly stopped eating and two pink spots blossomed on her cheeks while her ears went pink as well.

_Ah. No wonder she dressed to impress._

Ginny sat grinning widely, which usually meant that she was up to something.

"Why are you grinning like that Gin?" Molly asked.

"Oh, I'm just happy that we'll be seeing them today. It's been a long time since we've seen them, right Ash?"

Ginny gave Ashlyn a pointed look while still grinning.

"Uh, ye-yeah, must've been busy or something… playing professional Quidditch and all..." she replied.

Both Ron and Harry signed up with the Chudley Cannons a year after the war. The team has been winning ever since with Ron as keeper and Harry as seeker, how could they not?

Harry and Hermione have been happily married for three years and they have one child, James. Hermione also started her own little bookshop in Diagon Alley.

"So Mum, do you know what time they're coming?"

"Well, they told me around 11:30 so they should be here anytime now."

BANG!

Everyone at the table jumped.

"HELLO EVERYONE!"

"Hey, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia! Where are my nieces and nephews?"

"Hello, Mum! Hello, Ginny! Hello, Ashlyn!"

"The kids are in the living room with their grandfather."

"So Gin, Ash, how are you? It's been a long time since we've seen you," Angelina asked.

"I've been good. I have a great job after all, how about you guys?" Ginny replied winking.

"Oh you know, pretty stressful since we've got a handful over here, but we've been good as well." She said pointing at the twins.

"A handful, eh ,Angie?" Fred asked.

"We're hurt Angie," George said.

"We really are."

Ginny and Ashlyn snickered while Alicia and Angelina just rolled their eyes.

"Oh, shut up both of you. It's true anyway and you know it," Alicia smiled at them.

Fred and George were left sitting beside them pouting.

"Hey, Auntie Ginny! Auntie Ashlyn!" The kids came in the kitchen with Arthur and Ginny picked up little Georgina and let her sit on her lap while her twin, Alexis sat on Ashlyn's.

"How are you guys? You've grown so much since I've last seen you all!"

"I learned how to write my name, Auntie Ginny! Do you wanna see?" Georgina said.

"I've learned how to write mine too, Auntie Ginny!"

"Sure you guys. Here you go. You first, Lexi," Ginny said handing Lexi a piece of parchment and a quill. Lexi slowly and carefully wrote her name and handed the quill to Georgi. Georgi scribbled her name on the parchment and handed it back to Ginny.

"See, Auntie Ginny we can write our names," Georgi stated proudly like Ginny should have known all along that they could.

"Yeah, see, Auntie Ginny?" Lexi asked.

Well, what do you know; they do know how to write their names.

"Good job, Lexi, Georgi!" Ginny congratulated them.

They continued to catch up with one another until Harry, Ron and Hermione finally arrived.

"Well, it's about time you guys arrived, I'm starving," Ginny said as they came in the kitchen.

"Hey everyone!" Harry and Hermione said.

"Hey guys! And hi to you too, Ginny," Ron said sarcastically as he sat down opposite Ashlyn.

"Hey Ashlyn, long time no see eh?" Ron asked.

Ginny glanced over at Ashlyn. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Err... uhh... ye-yeah, long t-time no s-see, Ron," Ashlyn stammered.

She's even stuttering! Hah! This is too funny. Oh look, Angelina and Alicia have noticed her reaction as well. Ah, I smell teamwork here!

Ginny, Alicia, and Angelina looked at each other and had a silent agreement about talking to Ashlyn about Ron.

"Alright everyone, lunch is served," Molly announced.

Ron, of course, filled his plate once the food was on the table and started to stuff his face.

_After lunch..._

BUUUUURRP!

"EWW! FRED! GEORGE!"

"Heh, sorry about that. Blame Mum here for her delicious cooking." George said.

"Yeah, that… was too good to pass up," Fred agreed.

Nobody objected to that, as they too, loved Molly's delicious cooking.

They all headed to the living room while the kids went outside to play.

"So Harry, how's life treating you?" George asked.

"Well, you know that our team has been winning every match, so it's been good," Harry replied.

"Great catch at the match against the Wimbourne Wasps by the way!" Fred said with a smile.

"Yeah, they had no chance of winning!" George added.

"Thanks," Harry said.

The women took this as their cue to leave as the men started their Quidditch talk. They all went outside to watch the kids and have a little girl talk.

"So Ashlyn, I noticed you've been quiet all day, what's up?" Alicia started.

"Oh, I'm alright, nothing to worry about," Ashlyn looked at them suspiciously.

"Really? Maybe it's about a boy perhaps?" Angelina asked

"A certain boy with red hair and is the keeper of the Chudley Cannons who happens to be my brother?" Ginny supplied.

Ashlyn's eyes widened as her face became red again.

"H-h-how did you know?" she asked, stuttering again.

"Oh please, Ash, you got all quiet when he arrived and you blush every time his name is mentioned and besides look at what you're wearing." Alicia said laughingly.

"Oh please, please, please don't tell anyone!" Ashlyn pleaded.

"Oh, of course, we won't. We'll be helping you actually." Angelina promised.

"Since when did you like dear big brother anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Well, since the first time I came here when he was here." Ginny eyed her skeptically. "Oh alright, since their last year in Hogwarts!" Ashlyn confessed.

"Merlin Ash! That was five years ago!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know, I know, at first it was only a crush, but when I saw him again two months ago, well you know..." Ashlyn sighed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. _Okay... why do people fancy Ron anyway? I mean I remember Lavender in their sixth year and well, Hermione too. Now Ash... I really don't get why they like Ron. See: 1) he's dense and 2) he eats like a pig and 3) he's dense._

"There's just something about Weasley men that makes you like them, don't you think?" Angelina said as she, Alicia and Ashlyn sighed.

Ginny stood still and stared at them like they each grew extra heads.

"Hello? You're talking about my brothers here!" Ginny none to gently reminded them.

"Oh right, sorry, but they're just irresistible," Angelina matter-of-factly stated.

"Uh right, well alright girls, we need to help Ashlyn over here, any ideas?" Ginny asked, trying to get the conversation into more comfortable territory.

* * *

They talked about what they should do with Ashlyn's situation and had more girl talks. Soon, it was dark and they had to leave. Ginny said good-bye to everyone, kissed her mum and dad good-bye, and flooed back to their flat with Ash. 

"You alright, Ash?" Ginny noticed Ash staring at her so she asked.

"Thanks so much for supporting me, Gin! I thought that you would act weird after you found out about me liking Ron and all," Ashlyn sounded relieved.

"Well, to be honest I was surprised at first, but then it's you. You're my one of my best friends and I can't think of anyone else to be my next sister-in-law."

"Ginny!" Ginny ducked as Ashlyn threw a pillow at her.

"Hey! Anyway, I'm tired and I need have my beauty sleep, so goodnight!"

"Sure, Gin! Trying to impress Malfoy maybe?" Ashlyn teased.

"Malfoy? Why the hell would I want to look good for Malfoy?" Ginny looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing, I just noticed the way he looked at you yesterday... Well anyway, night, Gin!"

"Wait, Ash, what do you mean by that? Ash, come back here. No fair, Ash." Ashlyn ignored Ginny and went on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **

**_REVIEW_!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's Chapter 7. Hope you'll like it! And thanks to my beta, Hyseion and thanks of course to all my reviewers, keep reviewing! ;)**

* * *

_One week later..._

"Wake up Gin! It's almost time for work!" Ashlyn yelled.

Ginny woke with a start, "Huh? OH! Oh shit! It's already 9:10!"

Ginny bolted out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom for a quick shower. She hurriedly dressed and raced out of her room to find Ashlyn waiting impatiently for her.

"Ginny! Thank Merlin you're done! Come on, we're already late!"

They apparated to the restaurant and saw Pansy standing, Blaise pacing, and Draco sitting. All three of them looking pissed.

"Sorry, we're late," Ginny hastily apologized.

"It won't happen again," Ashlyn added.

"Well, it's about time you two got here! Martin owled us to say that he's sick so it's only the two of you for today; unless we find someone to fill in," Blaise said.

_Great, of all days to be absent, it had to be a Sunday._

* * *

"Merlin, of all the days to call in sick, it had to be a Sunday!" Ash exclaimed. 

"You think?" _Wow, déjà vu._

Suddenly, Pansy burst into the kitchen.

"Hey, are you guys alright in here?" Pansy looked at the two of them going around the kitchen trying to get the food prepared and continued, "I guess not, I'm still looking for someone to fill in, so just wait for a while." She said as she turned around and left.

"She better find someone SOON," Ashlyn said

A few minutes later, Pansy came in the kitchen with a very angry looking Draco in tow.

"I told you Pans, that was two years ago. I don't remember how to cook Italian anymore!" Draco tried to explain.

_Whoa, Malfoy knows how to cook?_ Ginny and Ashlyn stopped working and stared. 

"Nonsense, you're the only person available that I can find who knows how to cook Italian. Neither Blaise nor I can cook, so you have to do it," had Pansy explained.

"Absolutely not," Draco crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Yes, you will," Pansy tried to yank him further into the kitchen, but he wouldn't budge.

"No," Draco glared down at her.

"Yes," Pansy shot right back.

_Wow, they're acting really immature right now._

"You won't shut up until I say yes, will you?" Draco asked.

"Nope," Pansy said grinning.

Draco sighed, "Fine, but this'll be the first and the last time I'll cook for the restaurant!"

"Oh, thank you Draco! You're an angel! Well, I've got to get back to work, so get cooking! Ta-ta!" Pansy hugged him and quickly left the kitchen.

Ginny and Ashlyn were still staring at him dumbfounded. A Malfoy who cooks! Who knew?

"What are you two looking at?" he snapped.

"Sorry," both girls said at once looking down at their work.

"Yeah, whatever, so what do I need to do?" Draco asked, obviously wanting to get this over with.

"Well, you can heat the spaghetti until it softens. Then, just get the sauce pan with the sauce over there and put it all on the pasta." Ashlyn replied pointing.

"Right," Draco nodded and stalked over to the spaghetti.

"Well, this is something new…" Ashlyn whispered to Ginny.

"And surprising too…" Ginny added.

"Quit chatting over there and start working!" Draco snapped irritably.

Ginny and Ashlyn quickly went back to what they were doing.

_An hour later…_

"Ashlyn, please get the pizza out of the oven! Malfoy, give this order to Taylor!" Ginny ordered them.

"Is she always this bossy?" Draco asked Ashlyn.

"Yep," Ashlyn smiled, "but we're used to it."

"Malfoy! Give the order to Taylor!" Ginny said again.

"Weasley! Quit yelling at me as if you're my boss!" Draco snapped.

"Err, sorry… I got carried away..." Ginny replied blushing while Draco smirked.

Ginny blushed more when he smirked.

_Sigh, he's so good looking, plus he cooks too…Wait! Why the hell am I thinking like this about Malfoy? Ech!_

Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts and quickly went back to work.

At a quarter to nine, their workday finally ended.

"Alright everybody! Time to go! Good night everyone!" Pansy said.

"Good night ma'am, sirs," Ginny said as she passed by the three Slytherins.

Ginny and Ashlyn left the restaurant and headed for Florean's for a scoop of ice cream.

"So Gin, that was surprising wasn't it? I mean, Malfoy can actually cook!" Ashlyn said conversationally.

"Yeah, I know! Wonder what made him take culinary…"

"My mother did actually," Draco's voice came from behind them.

Ginny and Ashlyn turned around and were surprised when Draco stepped in line with them.

"Err, hello," they both said as neither was sure what to say.

There was an awkward silence until it was Ashlyn and Ginny's turn to order.

"One scoop of chocolate with lemon drops, please," Ashlyn ordered.

"And a scoop of chocolate banana with mint bits for me," Ginny ordered.

"That would be 16 sickles each, please," Florean said.

Ashlyn and Ginny were about to pay when Draco stopped them and said, "My treat. And two scoops of the same flavor as her's, please," he said pointing at Ginny.

Ginny looked at him in surprise. She thought she was the only one who liked that flavor.

"Alright, that's 3 galleons and 8 sickles," Draco paid Florean and turned to face two surprised faces.

"What? Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I couldn't do something nice once in a while…" Draco smirked at them.

"Uh, thanks," Ginny said.

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you two tomorrow, and be sure not to come in late again!" Draco admonished.

Draco left and the both of them started walking back to their flat.

"Now that was just strange…"

"I know,"

"Well anyway, I saw you guys earlier this afternoon staring at each other…" Ashlyn started.

"What! Why the hell would I stare at him?" Ginny replied defensively, "And why would he stare at me? I'm a Weasley remember?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you like him? And he likes you? And besides I know you think he's good looking," Ashlyn smiled at her knowingly.

"Wait, wait wait! Number one: it's Malfoy! Don't you remember how he used to make fun of our family? And Number two: he is NOT good looking! Ew!"

"Aw come on Ginevra, even I admit he's really good looking,"

"Fine! He is good looking, happy?" Ginny admitted.

"You do like him! Hah! I knew it!" Ashlyn triumphantly exclaimed.

"Ugh! Think whatever you like, but I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Ginny protested.

"Sure you don't Ginny… Anyway, we're here." Ashlyn took out her wand and muttered the spell they used to unlock certain wards.

"It's been a long day and I'm going to bed, night!" Ginny said.

"Alright, I'm hitting the sack as well, night! And sweet dreams about a certain someone!" Ashlyn teased.

Ginny rolled her eyes, went in her bedroom, changed into her pajamas and slept.

Meanwhile, in Malfoy Manor, a certain blonde was pacing in his room thinking about the day's events…

_She's really grown up since Hogwarts… and she's really attractive when she gets angry…_

"Stop it Draco, you can't think like this about a Weasley!" he scolded himself.

_But she's just so pretty with all those curves…_

"ARGH!"

Narcissa was at the door looking worriedly at him.

"Are you alright dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah mum, I'm just... Well, I better get to bed, good night..." Draco went over to his mum and kissed her goodnight.

"Good night, Draco," she said.

A few minutes later after Narcissa left, he finally stopped pacing and went to bed. His dreams filled with a certain redhead.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked that! Dont forget to _REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to ****HarryGinnyfan23 ****and ****SlytherinSexyGodess ****for reviewing last chapter:D Also, to my beta, Hyseion, thanks very very much:D**

**Here's chapter 8. hope you'll like it!**

* * *

It was now November and Ron is visiting Harry and Hermione at their house in Hogsmeade. They were currently in the living room catching up. Little James was on Hermione's lap playing with his mum's frizzy brown hair which is much like his own. 

"Oh, please stop playing with mummy's hair, James," Hermione said while holding James in front of her. One-year-old James looked up to her mum with his green eyes that he got from his dad.

"I still don't get how Ginny could work with those Slytherins. I mean, they're bloody Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, it's been what? Four months? Get over it already," Hermione said.

"Hey, why don't we eat at that Italian restaurant where Ginny's working and surprise her?" Harry asked.

"Great idea, Harry! It's been quite a while since we've seen Ginny and I've been dying to taste their food!" Hermione said.

"Harry! Are you mad? Don't you remember that _Slytherins_ own it and one happens to be _Malfoy_?" Ron said in disgust.

"So what if he owns it? He's not like the git we use to know before, Ron. Don't you remember that he switched sides during the war and he was also one of the reasons why we won?" Harry explained.

"Yeah, Ron, without his help, I don't know if we would still be here," Hermione added.

"Ugh, alright I'll go," Ron said finally giving up.

"Oh, who'll baby-sit James over here?" Hermione said while making faces with James on her lap.

"I'm sure mum wouldn't mind. She mentioned once that she missed having kids around the Burrow," Ron offered.

"Okay, so that's settled then. Oh, let's invite Luna too, it's been a long time since we've seen her, I'm sure Ginny would want to see her as well," Hermione said.

* * *

At exactly seven that evening Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna all went to Bella Italia to eat dinner. When they arrived, the restaurant was packed with people. They were greeted by Pansy as she gestured to where they would sit. They made themselves comfortable as one of the waitresses came to their table to give the menus and take their orders. 

"Hello, Welcome to Bella Italia! I'm Amber," Amber said as she handed the menus, "I shall leave you guys to decide and just call me once you're ready to order."

Amber heard a chorus of "thanks" before she left to attend another table.

"Wow, these are quite expensive," Luna said as she went over the menu.

"Well, that's expected as _Slytherins_ own this place," Ron said eyeing the place in disgust.

"The place is amazing Ron. I went to Italy the summer of my 4th year and the restaurant really reminds me of Italy," Luna said looking around.

"Glad you like it, Lovegood," Blaise Zabini drawled.

The four of them looked up to see Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy smirking at them.

"Malfoy," Ron gritted out as he glared at him.

"Nice to see you too, Weasley," Malfoy said sarcastically and glared right back.

"Right, I think we're ready to order now?" Hermione interrupted the glare fight between them and called for Amber.

"I don't think so Hermione, I think ferret boy here wants to say something..." Ron said, waving off Amber as she started to approach.

"What's to say about you? I'm quite sure I've said everything I have to say while we were in Hogwarts," Draco said sneering.

"Why you bloody Death Eater!" Ron stood up and the restaurant went silent.

"RON!" Harry, Hermione, and even Luna yelled.

Draco looked at Ron furiously and pulled his sleeves up to find very pale skin with no sign of the Dark Mark.

"I was not nor will ever be a Death Eater! Get it through your bloody thick head you bloody Weasel!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Pansy bellowed as she came towards them. Draco stormed off furiously and headed for his office.

"Ron, I think we should order now," Harry said trying to calm his best friend as Amber came.

"I'm very sorry for this display. Please do continue eating," Pansy apologized to everyone in the restaurant who watched the exchange.

"Well… I hope you all will enjoy this evening. Goodbye Potter, Granger, Weasley, Lovegood," Blaise said, his eyes lingering on Luna for a moment until he left for his office.

"Um, so what would you guys like to order?" Amber said breaking the silence.

* * *

"What was that about!" Pansy asked Draco once she reached his office. 

"That bastard accused me of a Death Eater! What did you expect me to do? Just stand there!"

Pansy sighed, "I'm going to let it go because I know how much you hate being accused of being a Death Eater when you never were. Just don't make a scene like that, especially since you own the restaurant, alright?"

"Whatever, just… leave me alone for now."

With one last glance at the angry blonde, Pansy left to attend to the customers.

* * *

After the four of them ate, they've decided to wait until Ginny shift was over. They asked Pansy if they could wait for Ginny and she simply agreed. Ginny and Ashlyn soon came out of the kitchen and noticed the four of them sitting on the table. 

"Hey you guys! Luna! What are you doing here?" Ginny said running towards Luna and hugging her.

"Hey Gin! Hey Ash! Long time no see, eh? Well, Hermione invited me to dine with them," Luna replied.

"Great cooking you've got here, Gin! The food tasted superb!" Harry said.

"Yeah, the food was really good!" Ron added.

"Thanks Harry! Ashlyn, here takes part of the credit as well, you know," she said pointing to Ashlyn.

"Good job, Ashlyn," Ron said with a grin. Ashlyn of course, blushed at this compliment.

"Thanks! I heard from one of the waiters that something happened earlier?" Ashlyn hesitantly asked.

"Ron, over here had to make a comment on Malfoy and you probably know what happened next," Hermione replied. Ron quickly turned red in embarrassment.

"Well, well, look who's still here…" Draco said as he and Blaise approached them.

"Good evening, sirs," Ginny and Ashlyn quickly said.

"Good evening Ginny, Ashlyn," Draco said.

_Did he just say my name? And not Weasley? _Ginny thought shocked at how foreign it sounded to her.

"So, what's up Malfoy? Zabini?" Harry asked trying to be polite.

"Nothing much Potter, you?" Blaise answered.

"Same…"

There was an awkward silence before Hermione broke it.

"Oh look, it's pretty late and we have to stop by the Burrow to pick up James. We should go now don't you think?" Hermione looked pointedly at Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, we better go. Come on Gin, Ash," Luna said.

"Goodbye _Luna_," Blaise suddenly said as Luna passed by him. Luna eyes went round and quickly muttered 'bye' and they all left the restaurant and apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Burrow, Hermione quickly went upstairs to check on James. The rest of them went to the living room and were greeted by Molly and Arthur. Arthur told them to sit down and make themselves feel comfortable while Molly went to the kitchen to get some refreshments. 

"Gin, I still don't get why you have to work with those gits," Ron started.

"Oh, leave your sister alone Ronald, she loves her job and I don't think you can do anything about it," Molly said as she came back from the kitchen carrying a tray full of refreshments.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said. "Anyway, they're pretty nice once you get to know them."

"Yeah, I suspected since you're on first name basis now…" Ron said glowering.

"Hey, that was the first time he called me Ginny … anyway back to what we were talking about, yeah?"

"Yeah, they're quite charming actually and not to mention good looking, which makes work more interesting, right, Gin?" Ashlyn nudged her.

"Oh yes," Ginny smirked.

"What! How could you think of them as charming! And Ginny, it's Malfoy and Zabini for crying out loud!" Ron bellowed looking back and forth at the girls.

"They are aren't they? So tell me about Zabini. He's looks really good," Luna said ignoring Ron's reaction while thinking about Blaise.

"He's really nice once you get to know him, very different from the way I remember from Hogwarts. Malfoy on the other hand, hasn't changed much. He still has that same smirk plastered on his face and the I'm-so-much-better-than-you attitude, but he's nicer now and I have a feeling he fancies Ginny," Ashlyn said sheepishly.

"WHAT! I'll kill that bloody bastard! If he lays one hand on Ginny I swear to Merlin--"

"Oh hush Ron, I'm old enough to take care of myself and I'm sure Ashlyn's just kidding, right, Ash?" Ginny said giving her a pointed look.

"So is Zabini still single?" Luna asked.

"I guess so," Ashlyn replied.

"Speaking of Zabini, I saw him staring at you for quite some time earlier, Luna," Hermione said as she came into the living room carrying a sleeping James.

"Oh yes, and don't think I didn't catch the 'Goodbye Luna' earlier either," Ginny said looking at Luna with a knowing grin.

"Suuure! As if he would be interested in me," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Well, he's asked me a few times about you… like if you were single, and what you're fond of…" Ginny said.

"Harry, let's go outside, away from all this Slytherin talk." Ron interrupted.

"That won't be necessary Ron; we need to take James home. So we'll be going now. Bye everyone!" Harry, Hermione and James all apparated back to their home.

"I might as well leave, Mum, Dad," Ron apparated back to his flat leaving the three girls chatting about Zabini and Malfoy.

After more girl talk they've decided to call it a night.

"So, maybe we should go, it's getting pretty late."

They bid their goodbyes to Molly and Arthur and went to their respective houses.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Tell me what you think and feel free to give some suggestions. Oh, and review or I won't update xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've just finished my finals, so no more school for me! YAY! Lol xD**

**To:** _HarryGinnyfan23, _**SlytherinSexyGodess, **_Michelle, _**slytheringrl17,**_ Raven Sky Costello_**, Thanks very much for reviewing last chapter :D**

**Here's chapter 9... Don't forget to review after!

* * *

**

Pansy, Draco, and Blaise were in Blaise's parlor at the Zabini Mansion talking about Quidditch, the restaurant, and everything else that's going on in the Wizarding World. Suddenly, there was a pop and a house elf appeared with a silver tray which contained a sealed letter.

"Master, a letter has been delivered addressed to you, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Parkinson," the elf said.

"Thank you, Jonky," Blaise said as he took the letter from the tray, "You may go now," The elf bowed then snapped its fingers and disappeared.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked.

"Let's find out shall we?" Blaise opened the letter which said:

_You have been cordially invited to the annual Flint Ball. It will be held at seven in the evening on the twentieth of November in the Flint Manor. _

_We look forward to seeing you there,_

_Marcus and Katherine Flint_

"It's from Marcus and Katie about the annual Flint Ball," Blaise informed them while putting the letter back in the envelope.

"When is it?" Draco asked.

"Next week Sunday. This gives us time to find dates," Blaise said already racking his brain for possible dates.

"Well, I always go with Pansy so no problem for me," Draco said.

"Sorry, not this year Draco. I already have a date," Pansy said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What? Who?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Miles. He owled me last night asking if I wanted to go with him and, of course, I said yes."

"Bletchley!"

"There's another Miles Bletchley?" Pansy asked sarcastically.

"Great, who will I take to the ball?" Draco whined.

"Don't ask me mate, I've got someone in mind already…" Blaise said thinking.

"Let me guess," Draco said pretending to think, "Oh, I know, Loony Lovegood!"

"Hey, don't call her that, and yes I'm planning on asking her," Blaise smiled.

Draco looked weirdly at Blaise. Blaise had always been the one picking on Luna back at Hogwarts.

"Well, you've got a whole week to think about who you plan to ask," Pansy looked at her watch and said, "Well, I better go. I've got to get back to the restaurant. Bye!" Pansy apparated back to the restaurant, leaving Blaise and Draco in the parlor.

"Why not ask Greengrass or Bulstrode? I'm sure they'll be happy to accompany you," Blaise said smirking.

Draco gave Blaise a glare which made Blaise smirk even bigger.

"Ha ha, I would rather take an employee from the restaurant than spend the whole evening with Greengrass or Bulstrode." Draco said in disgust.

"So why not take an employee from the restaurant to the Ball?" Blaise suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Draco looked at him incredulously.

"Hey, you said it yourself mate. Why not take Ginny?"

"Weasley! Are you crazy?"

"Last time I checked, no. And don't think I haven't seen the way you look at her, Draco," Blaise smirked knowingly.

"What do you mean the way I look at her?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Don't bother denying it… Just ask her."

"No, thank you," Draco said, but he looked deep in thought.

Blaise just shrugged in response.

* * *

"Weasley, IneedyoutocometotheFlintballwithme," Draco blurted out. 

"Sorry?" Ginny asked in confusion.

It was already Wednesday, which meant only four more days until the ball and Draco still didn't have a date. Other girls invited him but he turned them down, as he didn't want to spend the night with those girls clinging to him. So he took Blaise's advice and asked Ginny.

Ginny on the other hand, was putting toppings on a pizza when Draco called her out of the kitchen. Ginny looked confused and looked at Ashlyn only to see her shrug in confusion as well. So Ginny followed Draco to his office and now Ginny was just looking at him while he was pacing.

"I need you to come to the Flint ball with me." Draco repeated saying the words more clearly.

Ginny just stood still, not blinking. "A ball?" Draco nodded.

"I'm sorry, but why me? What about Pansy or your other Slytherin friends?"

"Pansy's already going with Bletchley and believe me, you do not want Greengrass or Bulstrode with you for an entire night," Draco replied shuddering.

"But why me?"

"Um, well, b-because you're the only pureblood I could find and the ball is already this coming Sunday," he quickly lied.

"This is a joke right? What's in it for you?"

"What? Nothing!" _Just the pleasure of your company… _He silently added in his mind.

Ginny looked skeptical and said, "Can I think about it?"

"Uh yeah, sure, just let me know by owl tonight."

They stood there awkwardly until Ginny broke the silence.

"Right, well, I better get back to the kitchen…"

"Yeah, you do that…" When Ginny left, Draco let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding. _Glad that was over_, he thought.

* * *

"So what did he call you for?" Ashlyn asked as soon as Ginny got back in the kitchen. 

"I'll tell you later, along with Luna…"

Three hours later, Ginny and Ashlyn went home and were surprised to see Luna waiting for them outside their flat.

"Ginny! Ashlyn! Guess what!"

"Maybe we should go in first?" Ginny asked while Ashlyn was opening the door.

"Right, so what were you about to say?" Ginny asked as they settled down in the living room.

"Blaise asked me to go with him to the Flint Ball!" Luna announced happily.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ashlyn said smirking.

"Well, Malfoy asked me to go with him," Ginny said uncertainly.

"So that's what he called you for! What did you say?" Ashlyn asked eagerly. As for Luna, she looked like she knew it was coming. '_From Blaise I suppose_,' Ginny thought.

"I said I'll think about it," Ginny replied.

"Ginny. Tell him you'll go, besides Luna will be there anyway," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah Gin, I'm sure it'll be fun," Luna prodded.

Ginny sighed, "I guess I'm going then. I better owl him right now,"

Ginny got some parchment and quill and wrote her reply. She called for Aqua, her owl and told her to deliver it to Malfoy Manor. Ginny went back to the living room to join Luna and Ashlyn and a few minutes later, Aqua came back with Malfoy's reply.

_Dear Weasley,_

_I would like to thank you for agreeing to come with me. I will have Mirabelle's make a dress for you; it should be delivered in your flat by Friday. And don't bother repaying or returning it, take it as a thank you gift for coming with me to the Ball._

_D. Malfoy_

Ginny sat, shocked.

"Gin! Ginny! You there?" Luna was waving her hand in front of Ginny's face.

"Huh, sorry?"

"I said, 'let's go dress shopping tomorrow',"

"Oh, I don't need to…"Ginny trailed off.

"You already have an outfit?"

Instead of telling them herself, she handed them the letter she just received. Luna and Ashlyn quickly read the letter and looked up at Ginny, their eyes wide.

"Wow, Malfoy's totally changed, eh?" Ashlyn said thoughtfully.

"You think? He had _Mirabelle's_ make a dress for Ginny! Mirabelle's! Only the upper class can afford those clothes!" Luna cried.

"Hah! I knew he liked you!"

"Oh hush, Ash, just because he asked me to go with him doesn't mean he likes me. Besides, he just asked me because Pansy was going with someone else and he didn't want to go with his other Slytherin friends and according to him I was the only pureblood that he could find," Ginny rationalized.

"Ginny, think about it. He's the Hottest Bachelor in the Wizarding World. I'm sure lots of girls, pureblood or not, would want to go with him, but he picked you!"

"Look, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Good night Luna, Ashlyn," Ginny said.

Ginny stood and left for her room. Luna sighed, "I better go. I'll see you around, Ash."

"Bye Luna."

After Luna left, Ashlyn went to her room as well.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Draco was in his parlor with Blaise.

"So who are you taking to the Ball, Drake?" Blaise asked as he took a sip at his whiskey.

Draco looked up at him and replied, "Who do you think?"

"Bulstrode!" he cried. He then received a glare from Draco, "Quit playing, Blaise,"

"I'm not playi—oh!" Blaise exclaimed as he realized who his best friend was taking, "You're going with Weasley! When did she agree?"

"She owled me just before you arrived. Anyway, shouldn't you be going now?" Draco hinted.

"Right, night Drake." Blaise said as he stood to leave.

After Blaise apparated back to his Mansion, Draco sighed. _I have to owl Mirabelle first thing tomorrow morning for the dress_. He thought. After sitting for some moments, he drank what was left of his whiskey and left for his room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that! Don't forget to tell me what you think :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's chapter 10! But before that, I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter:**

**Dancerqueen28, _Wryn Flint_, Ppinklady92, Tenshi Tsuki, _Alexandria J. Malfoy_, Flipinpenname, Nikki, _HRInuyashaFan16_, Lukkiseven, Elementalflame, _Corny's idol_, AngelWings68, Slytheringrl17, _Alex Vossen_**

**Thanks very much for reading and reviewing! My reviews pretty much quadrupled! LOL**

**And of course I would like to specially thank my beta, Jen a.k.a. Hyseion :D**

**I'll have an announcement to make but first read on… ;)**

* * *

Thursday passed like a blur and it was now Friday night. Just as Ginny and Ashlyn were about to leave the restaurant to walk back to their flat, Draco stopped them. 

"Weasley, the dress should be at your flat by now," he said.

"Yeah, um, you really didn't have to give me a dress, you know. Especially not a _Mirabelle's_." Ginny said shyly as Draco smiled; a real smile, which did not go unnoticed by Ashlyn as she watched her friend and her boss converse with a knowing grin.

"No, really, it's the least I could do for agreeing to come with me on such short notice," Draco insisted, "Well, I shouldn't keep you girls any longer, good night,"

"Good night," Ginny and Ashlyn said as Draco gave them a curt nod and hurriedly turned to leave.

Ginny and Ashlyn quickly left the restaurant and while Ginny was walking slowly towards their flat; Ashlyn was practically running in excitement.

"Gin! Hurry up! Aren't you excited to see your dress?" Ashlyn called as she stopped for a while to let Ginny catch up.

"Uh yeah, I am," Ginny replied unsurely.

Ginny and Ashlyn soon arrived at their flat. Ginny went to her room and true to his word; there was a box big enough to fit a dress with a _Mirabelle's_ label on the cover placed on her bed.

"Well, don't just stand there, open it!" Ashlyn said excitedly from behind Ginny.

Ginny slowly approached her bed and sat before the box. She carefully opened the cover and stared at the dress in front of her. Inside was a light gold colored, full-length gown. It had a deep V halter neckline with an empire waist and a tiered layered skirt. The empire waist and the hem of each layer had some beadwork with white diamonds and several yellow diamonds.

"Are those real diamonds?" Ashlyn asked in awe as she saw the dress.

"I have no idea," Ginny replied looking at the dress.

She slowly held it up and walked over by her full-length mirror to see how it looked on her.

" 'You really didn't have to give me a dress, you know'," Ashlyn mimicked Ginny as she stood in front of the mirror. Ginny in return ignored Ashlyn as she saw herself in the mirror with the dress.

"Wow," Ginny gasped.

"No, you think? You'll look smashing in that dress, Gin! Malfoy can sure pick a dress!"

Just then, there was an owl pecking on Ginny's window. Ginny carefully put the dress back in the box before she went over to let the owl in. After she got the letter off the owl's leg, the owl gave a hoot and flew back out the window. Ginny opened the letter and read it.

"Who's it from?" Ashlyn asked.

"Malfoy," Ginny replied.

"What did he say?"

"'_I assume you've received the dress by now and I look forward to seeing you this Sunday. Goodnight, Draco Malfoy.'_" Ginny read the letter.

"He looks forward to seeing you, huh? Why am I not surprised?" Ashlyn teased.

"Shut it, Ash," Ginny warned.

Ashlyn yawned, "Well, I better go to my room, g'night Gin."

After Ashlyn left, Ginny got the dress box and put it carefully in her closet. She went to her bathroom, washed and changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

It was now Sunday and Draco let Ginny go home earlier than usual, as she had to prepare for the ball while Draco and Blaise managed the restaurant until it was time to leave for the ball. Luna owled Ginny to invite her to her house to prepare for the ball together. Ginny dropped by her flat to the get her dress and shoes before apparating to Luna's house. 

"Ginny! About time you got here!" Luna said as she helped Ginny with her things as they both went up the stairs to Luna's room. Once they arrived, Luna went to her bathroom to change into her dress. After a while, the bathroom door opened and Luna stepped out and Ginny stared at her in awe. Luna was wearing an ice-blue flare gown that complemented her eyes. The gown had spaghetti straps which also had diamonds. The bodice was gathered in layers which fitted her curves perfectly.

"Wow Luna, Blaise's jaw will surely drop when he sees you!" Ginny exclaimed.

Luna grinned, "Haha, good! 'Cause that's what I intend. It's your turn to change! Go on!"

Ginny got her dress and went inside the bathroom to change. Once inside, she slowly took her clothes off and changed into the gown. She looked at herself in the mirror and was speechless on how good she looked. The gown hugged her curves perfectly until her hips where it flowed.

When Ginny opened the door and showed herself to Luna, Luna was simply staring at her with her mouth open.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"Wow. If Blaise's jaw will drop when he sees me; Malfoy will drop dead when he sees you!"

They laughed for a while until Ginny saw that it was already 6:25, "Luna! Its 6:25 and we still need to do our hair and make-up!"

They quickly grabbed their wands and muttered spells they learned from _Witch Weekly_ on how to change hair-dos and make-up. After what felt like a hundred spells, they finally chose the one that looked best with their outfit.

"Its five minutes to seven Luna, we better go," Ginny said as she looked at herself once more in the mirror.

"One sec," Luna checked her make-up and hair, "Alright, let's go,"

Ginny and Luna apparated to Flint Manor. They arrived in the front garden and both were expecting the place to be big, but it was huge. The garden itself was very big and filled with exotic flowers. But the house looked really medieval but also a bit modern. They followed the trailed path going to the entrance hall of the Manor. Once they were in the foyer, a ghost butler greeted them.

"Good evening, misses. May I help you?" the ghost asked.

"Um, yes, do you happen to know where Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy are?" Ginny asked.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood. Please follow me; Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy are in the ballroom,"

They followed the ghost and went through lots of people who seemed to be scattered throughout the place. They also saw familiar faces from Hogwarts. Their thoughts were interrupted by the butler who told them to go through the door which led to the ballroom.

They thanked the butler and went through the door and saw more people below the landing. They observed ballroom which was about half the size of a Quidditch pitch. There was a huge chandelier in the middle along with four tall columns on each side of the room. There were also several doors on the sides which Ginny assumed were doors to little balconies overlooking the gardens. People were also being announced as they went down the stairs into the ballroom itself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Xavier Richardson!" the announcer announced as the couple went down the stairs.

Soon it was Luna's turn.

"May I have your name please?" the announcer asked.

"Luna Lovegood."

"Ms. Luna Lovegood!"

Luna slowly went down the stairs holding her dress up, careful not to step on it. A few people turned their heads towards the stairs, among them were Draco and of course, Blaise. Blaise's jaw dropped when he saw Luna going down the stairs and went forward to greet her.

"You look amazing," Blaise complimented as Luna blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Luna said in return as she looked at Blaise in his dark blue dress robes.

They left to go to their table. It was now Ginny's turn to go down the stairs.

"Ms. Ginevra Weasley!"

Several heads turned towards the grand staircase as the youngest Weasley went down the stairs. Draco barely managed to keep his calm and collected exterior when he saw how Ginny looked. He went forward like Blaise had to greet Ginny. Whispers and murmurs of surprise were heard throughout the crowd when they saw a Malfoy with a Weasley.

"You look beautiful," Draco said, as he could not stop himself from complimenting her.

Ginny blushed at the compliment and looked at Draco and said, "Thanks, um, you look good as well," she blushed once more as Draco smiled looking down at his black dress robes much like the ones he had worn during the Yule Ball years ago. He led them towards their table where Pansy, Miles, Blaise, and Luna were already sitting.

They talked for a while and though Ginny expected Miles to be snobbish, he turned out to be nice and loved to talk.

There was a sound of glass tinkling and everyone turned to look at Marcus Flint along with his wife Katie Flint nee Bell, who were both in the middle of the room. The people who knew them in school were quite surprised that they had gotten together since they were at each other's necks during Hogwarts. Both of them are now playing professional Quidditch. Marcus plays with the Falcons while Katie is with the Harpies.

"Everyone, thank you for coming! I hope that you'll enjoy this evening." Marcus announced while the crowd applauded, "And I believe that my wife and I have some good news," he paused for effect and looked at Katie. "It seems that I'm going to be a father, soon," he announced as he bent down, kissed Katie, and smiled showing his perfect white teeth instead of the trollish looking teeth he used to have during Hogwarts. People started to applaud louder this time and several congratulations were given.

"CONGRATULATIONS KATIE!"

Ginny turned to see who said it and saw Fred and George standing on chairs while Katie giggled and Marcus couldn't help but smile. Angelina and Alicia on the other hand were trying to get the twins settled.

"Thank you. Now, I believe that the food will be served in a few moments so everyone kindly settle down. Dancing of course will follow after. Once again, thanks!" Marcus and Katie went to their table and sat with their close friends.

Once everyone was settled, food was served. Everyone ate and around an hour later; the dancing started. Blaise, Luna, Pansy, and Miles were already on the dance floor swinging. Draco was currently talking with other Slytherins across the room. And Ginny was left talking with the other people at the table when suddenly three girls approached her.

"Ginny! You're here! Who are you with?" Ginny looked to see Angelina, Alicia, and Katie approach their table.

"Hey you guys! I'm here with Malfoy; he's somewhere talking with other Slytherins," Ginny replied, "By the way, congratulations on the baby, Katie!" Ginny added cheerfully.

"Thanks, Gin! Are you enjoying yourself?" Katie asked.

"Yup!"

"Malfoy, Gin?" Alicia asked.

"Yep."

"How did that happen?"

"He just asked me to go with him since he didn't have a date. Where are Fred and George by the way?"

"Oh, they're here somewhere, or probably out in one of the balconies," Angelina replied.

"Hey, Luna," Alicia said as she saw Luna coming towards the table.

"Hey you guys! Congrats on the baby, Katie!"

"Thanks!"

The girls continued their talk while on the other side of the room…

"So, congratulations on the baby, Marcus," Draco said.

"Thanks, Draco. So you're with the Weaselette, huh?" Marcus asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm, I take it you like her then?"

"Oh yes," Blaise suddenly drawled as he, Pansy and Miles approached them, "Draco, here, fancies Ginny."

"Blaise," Draco warned as Marcus chuckled, "Where's Luna Lovegood, your date?" Draco said giving him a pointed look.

"You came with Luna Lovegood? As in the daughter of Lexande Lovegood, owner of the Quibbler?" Marcus said as he choked on his drink.

"Oh yes, he did. Blaise, here, fancies Lovegood," Draco said mocking Blaise earlier. Blaise gave him a glare while Draco, Pansy and Miles just grinned.

"Excuse me, but I need to ask my date to dance. I'll talk to you later Marcus," Draco said.

"Right, have you seen Katie around, Pansy?" Marcus asked as Draco left.

"I think she was at our table talking with Ginny along with Johnson and Spinnet," Pansy replied. Marcus nodded looking for their table and finally spotting his wife. He also saw the blonde haired, blue-eyed lady.

"So," Marcus started looking at Blaise, "Luna Lovegood, huh?" Marcus said as he, Pansy and Miles chuckled.

* * *

"Excuse me ladies, but I've got to steal my date here for a dance," Draco suddenly drawled and offered Ginny his hand. Ginny excused herself from the girls and accepted Draco's hand as he led her to the dance floor. 

"They look good together, don't you think?" Katie commented as the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think Malfoy fancies her and she fancies him, but she doesn't really know it yet, you know?" Luna said looking at Ginny and Draco dancing.

"Well, it is obvious that they're attracted to each other," Angelina observed, "and what about you, Luna? Is there something going on between you and Zabini?"

Luna blushed, "Well…"

* * *

"So, are you having fun tonight?" Draco asked as he placed his other hand on Ginny's waist. 

"Yeah," Ginny replied nervously, she had never been this close to Draco. _'He smells really good,'_ she thought.

"So, tell me something about yourself," Draco suddenly asked as he twirled her.

"Oh, well, my favorite color is green."

"How very Slytherin," Draco smirked.

Ginny ignored him and continued, "And as you know I love cooking. I also love playing Quidditch as you probably remember from back in Hogwarts."

"What else? Like where would you want to go?"

"Well, I'd like to go to France and Italy someday, but that'll never happen," Ginny said as Draco frowned but quickly regained himself, "What about you?"

"My favorite color is black of course. I obviously play Quidditch."

"Who could forget?" Ginny smirked as she remembered how many times Gryffindor defeated Slytherin back then. "Sorry," she quickly said as she noticed Draco glaring.

"So, how's your family?" Ginny's eyebrows shot up as she did not expect this question.

"Well, Dad's still in the ministry, Mum's at home, all my brother's except Ron are married with kids. How's your Mum?"

"She's doing well. Ever since Lucius died, Mum's been better. She's currently on a Caribbean cruise."

"Wow."

They danced a couple more times that night and mingled with other people before Marcus and Katie announced that it was time to go home. Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Luna were currently in the front yard of the Manor walking towards the apparition point. Pansy and Miles had already left earlier. Ginny and Luna were walking together while Blaise and Draco were behind them respectively.

"I had a good time tonight," Draco suddenly said stepping beside Ginny while Blaise stepped in beside Luna.

"Me too, thanks again for inviting me," Ginny said grinning.

"I should be the one thanking you; I really appreciate you coming with me tonight."

They reached the apparition point and Luna apparated first, then Blaise. Before Ginny could apparate, Draco said, "Um, good night," then he did the unexpected and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

They stood there for a moment staring at each others eyes before Ginny regained herself said her good night and apparated.

"Draco…"

"…Malfoy"

Draco turned to see who said his name and gulped.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter! This is the longest chapter I've made so far. -whew- **

**Credits: **

**Ginny's dress:** jasminebridal. com/html/web1/collection(_underscore_)1(_underscore_)photo1. asp?id(_equal sign_)119**,  
**jasminebridal. com/html/web1/collection(_underscore_)1(_underscore)_photo1. asp?id(_equal sign_)109, I just mixed them together and stuff xD

**Luna's dress:** jasminebridal. com/html/web1/collection(_underscore_)1(_underscore_)photo1. asp?id(_equal sign_)129

_Now with the announcement: _

_Since it's summer for me here, I'll be going out of town for about almost 2 months. I'm leaving this Tuesday, April 11 and I won't be able to update until I get back. So yeah. I hope you guys understand._

**And don't forget to tell me what you think :D Also, feel free to give any suggestions or ideas for the story.**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait. I would like to thank Jen, my beta and I also would like to thank the following people for reviewing: **

**Wryn Flint, HarryGinnyfan23, Tenshi Tsuki, Princess Bubble Llama, MisticalEmperma, Corny's Idol, Flipinpenname, Nikki, Becca, Slytheringrl17 and Ailiramlove**

**Thanks very much :D

* * *

**

"Draco…"

"…Malfoy"

Draco turned to see who said his name and gulped.

Two feet in front of him stood the famous Weasley twins in their rather, colourful outfits. One twin was wearing a purple dress robe with a yellow bow tie; while the other was wearing blue with an orange bow tie.

As much as Draco didn't want to admit it, he was quite scared and fascinated at the same time at the twins. He remembered how they were at school, their endless jokes and pranking in which he was of course, a victim, not only once but countless times.

'_Damn it! They just saw me kiss their sister! Why did I kiss her anyway?'_ Draco thought as he quickly regained his composure and asked, "May I help you?"

"May he help us he says, what do you think, George?" Fred said looking at George.

"Of course he can, Fred," George replied, looking at his twin and taking a step towards Draco, "Would you mind…"

"…Explaining to us," Fred continued, taking steps along with George towards Draco. While Draco took a step back each time the twins took a step forward.

"What we just saw,"

"Malfoy?" the twins said in unison.

"Uh, W-well, what the-," he suddenly said as he fell on a bush. The twins sniggered at his current position.

'_Get yourself together, Draco!'_

"I, uh, I k-kissed your sister b-because…"he stammered, trying to get himself together, "-I was… thanking her for coming with me," he replied while secretly hoping that they would leave him alone already. But judging by the looks they're giving him, there's no doubt that they're not going to leave him alone.

Fred and George looked skeptically at him. There was a long pause before Fred broke the silence backing off a bit and crossing his arms, "You like her don't you, Malfoy?"

"What! N-no, of course not!" Draco hurriedly replied.

"And you kissed her because you wanted to, not because you were thanking her for coming with you, right?" George continued while he and his twin took a couple of steps until they were right in front of Draco again.

"What's the matter, Ferret-boy? You look paler than usual…"

"Why don't we let him try…?" George said winking at Fred.

"Nice thinking, George! Maybe you should try one of these," Fred took out a piece of candy from one of his pockets and held it out to Draco.

"No, I'm alright really. It's just a little hot out here, don't you think?" Draco said as he fiddled with his dress robes.

"Hot? In the middle of November?" George said looking at Draco, smiling widely as Draco gulped.

"Come on, it's just a little chocolate candy to make you feel better."

"Yeah, it's rather harmless," Fred said, looking innocently at Draco.

"Fine," Draco hesitantly took the candy, quickly unwrapped it, and placed it in his mouth.

"Well, how do you feel?" George asked.

"A little better. It's burning my tongue and throat a little, but I feel better," Draco said truthfully. '_What the? Something's wrong with me…_' he thought while still chewing the last bit of the chocolate.

"Really?" Fred asked, looking at George with a grin.

"Yes. What did you give me?"

"Something called…"

"Juicy Chocolate Jalapeño." Draco looked disgusted at the thought of Jalapeño mixed with chocolate.

"I cannot believe I just ate that."

"Yeah well, it's popular among the kids, you know," Fred said.

"It sort of works like Veritaserum…" George described.

"Only, if you try to lie," Fred added.

"Your body will feel like its burning for about…uh…five seconds," George explained .

"WHAT? That sounds ridiculous!" Draco cried.

"Now, why did you really kiss Ginny?" George suddenly asked.

"I told you, I was only thanki—OW!" Draco screeched as a sudden burning sensation spread through his body.

"We warned you," the twins said in unison, while smirking at Draco.

"Just tell the truth, Ferret, why did you really kiss Ginny?"

"Come on, Malfoy," Fred prodded.

"Because I like her," his eyes went round and quickly said, "I did not just say that!"

"Oh, but you just did my friend,"

"Well, well, this is interesting," Fred said smirking at Draco.

"Wait till ickle Ronnikins hears about this, Fred," George laughed.

"He's going to blow his own head off," Fred said, laughing along with George.

Draco just stared at them, angry for eating the candy while Fred and George calmed down.

"Well, Malfoy, it's pretty late. It was nice talking to you," George clapped him on the shoulder.

"The potion will wear off in about five more minutes…maybe," Fred said winking,

"Goodbye!" the twins said grinning widely before apparating, leaving a stunned Draco behind, still sprawled on the bush.

"I must never ever eat or drink anything those bloody twins give me!" Draco shouted to no one in particular. A few people who were just about to leave turned to look at him, giving him strange looks. He glared at them while getting up and dusting himself off, before apparating to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"So, how was the ball?" 

Ginny opened one eye to see Ashlyn looking at her with an excited look on her face.

"Must you wake me up so early in the morning, especially when it's my day off?" Ginny grumbled into her pillow looking pissed, "Shouldn't you be off to work? What time is it anyway?"

"It's 8:40. And yes I should be heading to work, but I want to hear about last night. So spill!"

"We talked, we danced, we ate, and I came home. Happy?" replied Ginny.

"Aww, come on Gin, anything exciting happen? Not even a kiss?" At this, Ginny flushed bright pink.

"He kissed you? Oh! He kissed you! Was it good?"

"Ashlyn! Don't be ridiculous! He was only thanking me," Ginny said finally sitting up.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, so was it good?"

"It was just a little peck on the cheek, alright?"

Ashlyn sighed, "Alright, alright, we'll continue this later. I really got to go now. I'll see you later, bye!" Ashlyn waved goodbye before apparating to the restaurant.

* * *

Ginny spent most of the day cleaning, doing laundry, and all those chores as she had nothing to do. Now she was currently slumped on the living room couch waiting for Ashlyn to come home from work. 

She was about to fall asleep when she heard a pop a pop outside indicating someone just apparated.

"Hey Gin! Guess wha- what the hell happened to our flat?" Ashlyn said looking around their spotless living room.

"I was bored; so I cleaned," came Ginny's reply, "You were going to say something?"

"Oh yeah, can you believe today was Martin's last day?" Ashlyn asked, heading to the kitchen to get some food.

"What! Why?" asked a very surprised Ginny.

"Apparently, his wife got pregnant and wanted him to stay with her until she gives birth."

"So it's just the two of us now?" Ginny asked Ashlyn, as she came back from the kitchen with a cup of ice cream.

"Well no, Pansy hired a couple more guys. She said we'll meet them tomorrow," Ashlyn replied sitting back on the couch and taking a spoonful of her ice cream.

"But isn't it your day-off tomorrow?"

"Yup, but Pansy told me to go to work, just tomorrow, to help you teach the new chefs."

Ashlyn explained while Ginny nodded in understanding.

"So tell me what really happened last night, from the time you left until you came home," Ashlyn said in a command tone.

"Fine. Well Luna and I apparated to Flint Manor, you won't believe how big and medieval it looks, Ash! It was really huge and the garden was really beautiful.

"So, we went inside and a ghost butler led us to the ballroom. We were really nervous, you know, because we had to be announced in front of all those people and we barely knew anyone there. Luna went first, of course, and I saw Blaise come up to her and escort her. Malfoy also escorted me," at this Ashlyn wiggled her eyebrows at Ginny, while Ginny just rolled her eyes, "- anyway, he escorted me to the table where Pansy and her date, Miles, were sitting. The twins, Angie, and Alicia were also there; seeing that they were very close friends with Katie.

"Oh yeah, Marcus also announced that Katie's expecting a baby sometime in summer. He seemed really excited and happy. Anyway, we ate and I danced with Malfoy, talked a bit then it was time to leave."

"And…?" Ashlyn looked at her.

"That's it."

"The kiss Gin, what about the kiss?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I told you this morning, it was only a _little_ _peck_. On. The. _Cheek_" Ginny said emphasizing the last word.

"Aww, that sucks man. No action." Ashlyn said shaking her head, looking put out.

"Ashlyn!" Ginny cried looking appalled, while Ashlyn looked at her innocently. "Well, seeing that we have a busy day ahead of us, we may as well go to bed. Good night, Ash." Ginny said standing up and stretching before messing Ashlyn's hair and heading to her room.

Ashlyn yawned, "That, we will. Good night Gin!"

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked that. I'm sorry if Draco seemed a little OOC. And I hope that you'll continue reading this fic after this chapter haha xD**

**I know this is chapter is quite short but I had a writers block and well, I still do. So it might be a while until the next chapter. Gah. S****o, I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me ideas to what should happen as I'm all out of them. :D Once again, thanks!  
**

**Smirke**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I tried toupload this chapter around 2 days ago but FFN somehow wouldn't load MS Word documents o.o So I had to try .txt and here it is. **

**Of course, I would like to thank my Beta, Hyseion and to the people who reviewed last chapter: Cylobaby, Slytheringrl17, Alexandria J. Malfoy, Flipinpenname, Every.Time.We.Touch., Tomsgirl2005, Angel and Wryn Flynt.**

* * *

"Ashlyn, Ginny! You've finally arrived, come on over here," Pansy beckoned them over where they saw her with two men who they presumed were the newly hired chefs. 

One of them had dark brown hair with crystal blue eyes while the other had light brown hair with blonde streaks and grey-green eyes. Both were good-looking and fairly tall.

"Well, well, Pansy certainly knows how to pick 'em, both of them look yummy, especially the brunette," Ashlyn whispered quickly to Ginny as they went forward to meet Pansy. Ginny looked at the brunette and thought, '_He looks familiar._'

"Ginny, Ashlyn, I want you two to meet Michael Robson and Troy Venham. They will be your new colleagues. Mike, Troy, this is Ginny Weasley and Ashlyn Williams, they'll be teaching you everything on the menu this week,"

'_Mike? No wonder he looks familiar_.' Ginny thought.

The four of them smiled at each other as they quickly shook hands and exchanged "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to see you again, Ginny." Mike said smiling.

Ginny smiled. "Nice to see you too, Mike," Ginny replied.

"You guys know each other? That's great then! Alright, glad that's settled. If you need anything, you know where to find me," Pansy said before she left towards her office.

"Okay, I think it's better if we work in partners," Ashlyn said. The three nodded their heads in agreement and Ashlyn continued, "Alright, Mike goes with me while Troy goes with Ginny, is that okay?"

"Sounds good," Mike and Troy replied, while Ginny was gave Ashlyn a knowing look.

Mike and Troy went to the kitchen to prepare. While Ashlyn was about to follow, Ginny quickly whispered, "Quit ogling at him, Ash,"

Ashlyn turned to a half smirking, half giggling Ginny and quickly replied, "I am not ogling at him!"

"So are," Ginny said, walking towards the kitchen.

"So not!" Ashlyn whispered loudly while Ginny just kept walking, snickering all the way. "I wasn't!"

"Wasn't what?" Mike suddenly asked as Ashlyn, who just realized she'd arrived in the kitchen, looked at the man in front of her with two pink spots in her cheeks.

"Uh, nothing. Let's start shall we?" Ashlyn said putting her chefs outfit on while glaring at Ginny who was currently trying to hold her laughter.

* * *

"So, I hope you got everything." 

"I did. You're a very good teacher, you know that," Troy replied, charmingly smiling at Ginny.

"Thanks, I guess," Ginny smiled back and looked at the clock behind Troy and continued, "Well, that's it for now. It's time to go," she said, exhausted from all the teaching as well as the orders of the customers.

"Alright, thanks Ginny."

Soon, Ginny and Ashlyn were back at their flat, both exhausted from the days work.

"So Ash, how was Mr. Robson?" Ginny said in a mock voice.

Ashlyn looked at Ginny and had a dreamy look on her face. "Mr. Robson?"

"Well…aside from being cute, he's a fast learner," Ashlyn replied sheepishly.

"I thought you liked Ron," Ginny protested.

"I don't know, Gin, I mean, I still do like him, but he just doesn't seem to be interested in me at all. Mike on the other hand, he's just a little crush that you get once in a while, you know?"

"That's my brother, daft as hell. Ron just can't see that you're an awesome girl. I can't blame you if you'd like Mike anyway. I met him at culinary school and he's really nice plus he's cute," Ginny said.

"You went to culinary school together? How come you guys didn't talk much earlier?"

"Oh we weren't close, the only time we talked was when we were grouped together to make something." Ginny replied while Ashlyn nodded in understanding.

"So how was Troy?" Ashlyn asked.

"He did quite well actually; he's quite nice too. Quite the charmer, as well," Ginny chuckled.

"Haha, he does seem to be the charming type?"

* * *

"Hey Ginny," Troy suddenly said. 

"Yeah Troy?"

It was now two weeks from the day that Mike and Troy were hired and the four of them had quickly become friends. Ashlyn, Troy and Ginny were currently the ones on duty as it was Mike's day-off during Wednesdays and Troy's was on Thursdays.

It was currently half past four in the afternoon and the three of them were cleaning the kitchen, muggle style, since there weren't many customers at this time of the day and they had nothing else to do.

"I was wondering, if it's okay with you, if we could hang out sometime," Troy asked. Upon hearing this, Ashlyn quickly turned to look at Ginny, raising an eyebrow with an interested look.

Ginny stopped wiping the counter, as she was quite surprised at his question. She looked at Ashlyn to find her looking with eyebrows raised, also anticipating her response. "Uh, sure I guess."

Troy smiled. "Cool. Say tomorrow night, after work?"

"Sure okay," Ginny gave Troy a smile and continued to wipe the counter.

After work that day, Ashlyn and Ginny were getting ready to leave, "So, you excited about your date with Troy tomorrow?" Ashlyn said smirking, quirking an eyebrow at Ginny. They were currently leaving the kitchen.

Ginny smiled, "I guess so. I was pretty surprised that he asked me out," Ginny replied.

"Yeah, it was pretty surprising. Hey, want to stop by Giorgio's Café? I'm craving some hot chocolate right now. It's bloody cold out here." Ashlyn said shivering a little.

"Sure."

When they reached Giorgio's Café, they were surprised to see Blaise and Draco sitting, sipping some drinks. Draco looked up when the door opened. Draco sat up straight, as Ginny and Ashlyn were about to pass their table. Blaise looked at where Draco was looking and looked skeptically at Draco, but brushed it off. He just nodded at Ginny and Ashlyn.

"Gi-Weasley, Williams," Draco greeted them. Blaise, upon catching what his best friend was about to say turned to look at him, smirking. Draco simply ignored him.

"Sirs," Ginny greeted, flushing a little; while Ashlyn, who also caught what Draco was about to say, smiled. Draco was about to remind Ginny to call him by his name, but instead kept it to himself, not wanting Blaise to suspect more.

"So Ginny, I see your brother is dating Veronika Dotrikovich," Blaise said looking at his newspaper.

Ginny eyebrows shot up, "The super model? Really?" Blaise nodded, "Which brother of mine?"

"As shocking as it sounds, the Weasel King," Blaise replied giving Ginny the newspaper; and true to his word, there was a picture of Ron and Veronika posing for the camera. Ashlyn looked at the picture and stood stunned by the news. Ginny too was surprised by the news and looked at Ashlyn with a pitiful look.

"Um, we'll just go, order now," Ginny said giving Blaise his newspaper back, politely.

Ginny pulled Ashlyn towards the counter. They ordered their hot chocolate with marshmallows and paid, and waited for them by the counter before heading towards the exit.

Meanwhile, Draco couldn't help but take peeks at Ginny while sipping his drink. Blaise, being the observant person that he is, noticed Draco sneaking glances at Ginny and snickered.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked.

"What?" Draco turned to Blaise with an incredulous look.

"Don't bother denying mate. Something interesting must've happened that night at Marcus' ball between you and Ginny that you aren't able to sleep these past few days. You like her!"

"I do not!" Draco snapped. "And could you say it any louder? I don't think they could hear you!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Alright, don't bother denying mate! You like her!" Blaise repeated louder. Ginny and Ashlyn looked at them as they went towards the exit. Draco turned to Blaise, giving him his signature death glare. Blaise just chuckled.

"Geez, why don't you just ask her out?" Blaise asked as he watched Ginny and Ashlyn exit the restaurant and turn left. A few minutes passed by as Blaise concentrated on the Nightly Prophet. He heard Draco's chair shuffling.

"Hey Drake, where are you… going?" he asked looking up. However, he wasn't able to finish his question as Draco was already outside.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Ginny asked Ashlyn as they exited the café. 

Ashlyn sighed, "No, not really."

"I'm sorry, Ash."

"It's not your fault, Gin. That was to be expected I suppose, your brother is a famous Quidditch player after all," Ginny just looked at Ashlyn sadly.

"Weasley! Wait up!"

Ginny and Ashlyn stopped walking as they suddenly heard Draco's voice. They looked at each other with questioning looks, but shrugged it off waiting for Draco to catch up.

"Uh, yes?" Ginny asked as he finally came up to them panting slightly. After he regained his composure, Draco just stood, staring at Ginny while Ashlyn was somewhat smirking, amused at their awkwardness.

"Malfoy?" Ginny looked at him with raised eyebrows and sipped on her drink.

"Right. Um, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow? After work that is," Draco asked, smiling a little. Ginny choked on her drink and stared at him as if he grew another head, while Draco nervously tried not to fidget. Ashlyn was now currently trying to hold her laughter and nudged Ginny who snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry about that," she faced Draco and said, "I'm sorry… but I already had plans for tomorrow evening,"

"Oh," Draco's face fell visibly as he heard her reply. "Oh, t-that's alright. Some other time then?" with that, he turned and left without waiting for Ginny's reply. Ginny and Ashlyn just stared at his retreating back.

"Wow," Ashlyn said after a while.

"Yeah,"

"You just got asked out twice today… and by two good looking men at that!" Ashlyn exclaimed as they both started walking again.

"I feel bad now."

"Why? You just got asked by two gorgeous men!"

"Yeah, but you pretty much had your heart broken. You know what I mean?"

Ashlyn just shrugged sadly. "Well, everyone has to move on."

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you that's way, way, better than Ron," Ginny chuckled.

Ashlyn smiled. "Thanks I guess.Anyway, did you see Malfoy's face? I've never seen him looking so nice and caring! He must like you a lot!"

"Suure Ash," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

They now arrived at their flat, Ashlyn opened the door and they both went in.

"For all we know, he could be just looking for another 'conquest'," Ginny continued.

Ashlyn sighed, "I don't think so, Gin, he really looked sincere. And did you see his face when you said you already had plans for tomorrow? He really looked disappointed," Ashlyn said seriously.

Ginny just shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you like that! The next chapter will take a while since classes have just started for me. **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think:D**


End file.
